


Песни нелюбимых

by tenkosh



Series: тексты G — PG-13 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-17 05:06:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17553935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenkosh/pseuds/tenkosh
Summary: После перерождения Том вместе с Гарри ищет крестражи Волдеморта.





	Песни нелюбимых

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: неграфичное насилие; мат; много упоминаний несуществующих религий магического мира; перерождения; используется перевод «крестраж»; игнорируется то, что искреннее раскаяние должно собирать все отколотые части души вместе  
> Примечание: AU относительно седьмой книги; идея вдохновлена игрой BioShock Infinite; название взято из песни Бориса Гребенщикова

«Ложный пастырь среди нас!»

«Бог ваш мертв — забыто имя его».

В этом районе на стенах и досках для информации висело много плакатов с антирелигиозной пропагандой. Не меньше было граффити и постеров в поддержку Темного лорда и нового режима, но часть из них уже закрывали другие рекламные объявления, наклеенные сверху.

— Эй, парень! Парень!

Том обернулся от стены, не сразу поняв, что двое патрульных звали его. Быть «парнем» в свои семьдесят — уже довольно неплохо, хотя с утра Том не дал бы отражению в зеркале меньше тридцати или даже сорока. Долохов и без перерождений в этом возрасте выглядел не хуже.

Но Том предпочитал отсчитывать возраст от своего нового рождения, и теперь ему было всего два дня.

— У тебя какие-то проблемы? — спросил один из патрульных, более высокий и худой, и по его интонациям мгновенно становилось понятно, что это не забота, а обещание устроить те самые проблемы.

— Что ты тут так долго рассматриваешь? — поинтересовался второй патрульный. Он был ниже Тома и своего напарника, но выглядел крепче и сильнее.

Он посмотрел на доску, а потом сорвал самый верхний и красочный плакат:

«Нет богов и королей! Наша судьба в наших руках».

— Как тебя зовут, парень? — спросил высокий.

— И откуда ты здесь? — продолжил второй. — Покажи-ка документы.

Том вытащил справку, которую успел прихватить, когда уходил из горящего поместья.

— Значит, Том… — протянул высокий, рассматривая свежую колдографию на бумажке. — Том, а ведь здесь не хватает печати.

— Что? Какой печати?

— Вот здесь, — высокий указал в пустой угол справки, — должна быть печать о выдаче.

Все втроем они уставились на справку с нарастающим напряжением. Патрульные, похоже, уже чувствовали, что поймали добычу, а Том начинал ощутимо беспокоиться из-за того, что добычей в этот раз стал он сам. Его же могли просто обмануть по поводу этой печати? Впрочем, во-первых, он не чувствовал лжи в их словах, а во-вторых, он никогда не задумывался о том, что происходит со справками, как только они покидают кабинет с его подписью. Может, на них и печати потом ставят. Темный лорд ведь не занимался такими мелочами.

— Наверняка какое-то недоразумение, — спокойно сказал Том, не выдавая признаков волнения.

Как глупо и нелепо было бы попасться сейчас, только начав свою новую жизнь.

— Наверняка, — согласился высокий. — Но тебе все-таки придется пройти с нами, чтобы решить эту проблему.

— Конечно, — легко кивнул Том.

Оба патрульных выглядели расслабленно и довольно, видимо, не замечая в нем никакой угрозы. Скорее, в мечтах уже представляли очередную галочку в своем деле, а потом — премию, которую пропьют в кабаке.

Не дожидаясь, пока его возьмут под руки, чтобы аппарировать в отделение, Том выпрямился и неожиданно ударил. Ударил так, как обычно били маглы в приюте: сильно, точно, быстро, стараясь причинить как можно больше боли. Волшебники не привыкли так драться, они всегда полагались на палочки. Острый локоть он впечатал в живот высокого патрульного, который стоял рядом, а затем бесчестно пнул ногой по яйцам второго. И побежал.

Том не помнил, когда последний раз убегал от кого-то в прошлой жизни, когда слышал за спиной на оживленной улице крики, заворачивал в узкие переулки, петлял, перелезал через заборы. На него лаяли собаки, он сбивал с ног случайных прохожих, и они рассыпали вещи из сумок. С затормозившей повозки, перед которой он успел проскочить, выпал ящик с яблоками, которые раскатились по дороге.

Дыхание давно не просто сбилось, а стало уже болезненным, в ребрах уже не кололо, а разрывало изнутри, словно легкие проткнули мечом, но остановиться он не мог, как и аппарировать. По всей территории городка распространялись чары, позволяющие отслеживать перемещения, поэтому единственным шансом уйти было добежать до границы. Или подняться на самую высокую в городе башню, куда не дотягивались чары — но это довольно сложно сделать, когда тебя ищут все патрули. 

— Сюда! — громко прошептал кто-то, когда Том завернул в очередной узкий переулок.

Тома вдруг втащили в небольшое темное углубление между домов, накинули сверху что-то, и все цвета сразу стали тусклыми.

— Присядь, — прошептал тот же голос, и Том согнул колени, насколько это позволяло узкое пространство.

Он еще не успел толком сообразить, что произошло, как по переулку пронеслась группа патрульных — всего в нескольких дюймах от него, но не задев, не услышав дыхание и не заметив. Том откинул голову, прислонившись затылком к прохладным кирпичам, и постарался успокоиться.

— По всему периметру города охрана, просто так не сбежать, — тихо сказал его спаситель, к которому пришлось практически прижаться, чтобы уместиться под одной мантией. Под мантией-невидимкой.

— Гарри Поттер, — неверяще проговорил Том.

Гарри выглядел совсем не так, как на розыскных листовках: грязные волосы отросли, появилась щетина, вид был потрепанный. Кажется, он мог бы ходить без мантии, и его бы все равно никто не узнал.

— А как тебя зовут? — немного раздраженно спросил Гарри.

— Том.

— Ясно. Так вот, Том, как я и сказал: по всему периметру охрана, даже под мантией я не могу ее пройти. Так что дальше я ничем не могу тебе помочь.

Том прекрасно знал, что Гарри ищет крестражи, и ожидал, что в процессе поисков они обязательно столкнутся. Хотя он предполагал, что это случится намного позже, где-то под конец их пути должны были пересечься. 

Но раз они пересеклись сейчас, то уже нельзя было упускать Гарри, чтобы искать его потом снова.

— А я думаю, мы можем помочь друг другу, — уверенно ответил Том. — Я знаю еще один способ выбраться из города, но для этого нужна твоя мантия.

— И что за способ? — через секунду уточнил Гарри.

Гарри Поттер. Том совершенно случайно встретил Гарри Поттера. Раньше ему никогда так не везло. Но может, дело в том, что не везло тому, другому ему.

***

— И почему никто не знает про этот способ? — спросил Гарри.

— А как кто-то узнает? Идет человек по улице и вдруг думает: «А дай-ка я заберусь на крышу самого высокого здания в городе, а потом подпрыгну и попробую аппарировать в воздухе»?

— В воздухе? — переспросил Гарри и дождался кивка. — Но ты же откуда-то это знаешь.

Том неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Чары покрывают город чем-то вроде купола, можно даже представить их пленкой, которую натянули на город, и теперь она держится на крышах домов. Самая высокая точка купола — вершина самого высокого сооружения, стоящего на земле. Если аппарировать с этого здания, подпрыгнув, чтобы даже ногами не задевать зачарованное пространство, то нас не смогут засечь.

Они шли переулками, иногда снова прячась под мантию, если где-то рядом появлялись патрульные. Из одного района они перешли в другой, в Старый город. Здесь на стенах было больше рисунков и рукописных плакатов:

«Спасибо, что Ты выбрал меня».

«Наш Бог среди нас».

— Веришь в это? — спросил Гарри, видимо, заметив, как Том немного замедлил шаг, разглядывая нарисованный силуэт пророка.

— Ты ищешь крестражи, потому что веришь в них, или потому что знаешь, что они существуют? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Том.

— Откуда ты…

— Я ищу его, потому что знаю, что он существует. В нашем мире все по-другому, Гарри. Не мы выбираем религию, а наш бог сам выбирает своих последователей, иногда без их желания.

— Откуда ты знаешь про крестражи?! — прошипел Гарри и резко развернулся, вжимая Тома в ближайшую стену и вцепившись в его ворот. — Никто не знает.

— А вот я знаю про них все, — ответил Том.

Рядом снова раздались голоса и шаги, и пришлось подтолкнуть Гарри. Не было времени на шок, страх и недоверие.

— Давай поговорим потом, — предложил Том. — Когда выберемся отсюда.

Гарри помедлил, но кивнул, отпуская его. Вдали послышался колокольный звон, и еще несколько минут они шли на звук, пока не оказались напротив храма.

— Колокольня — самое высокое здание в городе, — прокомментировал Гарри.

Оба они задрали головы, прищурившись. От бликов солнца на крыше и кресте резало глаза, но это скорее радовало — зато будет достаточно наложить дезиллюминационные чары, чтобы их не заметили наверху. Забраться на крышу — нетрудно. Забраться на крышу вдвоем под одной мантией — почти невероятно без магии.

— Кажется, там есть вертикальная лестница, — неуверенно заметил Гарри.

— Зачем такие сложности? — Том двинулся к главному входу в храм. — Просто поднимемся по лестнице внутри. Главное, дождаться, когда звонарь спустится, иначе мы с ним не разойдемся в башне.

Как только дверь снова открылась, они под мантией заскочили в храм и вычислили ход, ведущий на колокольню — как раз к тому моменту, когда оттуда спустился мужчина, державший в руках шапку не по погоде. Оказавшись на лестнице в башне, Гарри и Том наконец-то скинули с себя мантию и сразу наложили друг на друга чары.

На узкой лестнице приходилось идти друг за другом, поэтому разговаривать казалось сначала неудобно, а потом — просто тяжело. Все силы уходили только на подъем. Воздух в узком проходе был влажный и застоявшийся, старые каменные стены и ступени начинали иррационально пугать, напоминая бесконечную могилу, из которой не выбраться. В какой-то момент Том пожалел, что не считал ступеньки, потому что сосредоточиться на планах, учитывающих Гарри Поттера в его поисках крестражей, стало уже невозможно. Хотелось отвлечься хоть на что-то. 

Лестница прервалась неожиданно, когда Гарри, который шел впереди, открыл дверь, впуская в проход свежий прохладный воздух. Том вздохнул полной грудью и зажмурился из-за яркого света, ударившего в глаза.

— Красиво, — заметил Гарри, глядя на город, пока Том обходил колокольню.

Том тоже коротко посмотрел вниз: на казавшиеся маленькими дома, на суету на улицах, на разноцветные крыши и верхушки деревьев. Оттенки словно становились теплее и ярче из-за солнечного света. Все вокруг действительно было ниже, и с колокольни город просматривался до самых границ во все четыре стороны. И эти границы выглядели неприступно — тот, другой, когда-то над этим хорошо поработал.

— Забираться лучше вручную, — сказал Том, закончив осмотр. — Если встать на перила, то можно дотянуться до карниза. Подтягиваешься, и ты уже на крыше.

Гарри совсем другим взглядом посмотрел вниз, оценивая расстояние до земли.

— Я думал, гриффиндорцы постоянно выбираются из своей башни через окно, — хмыкнул Том.

— А ты сам с какого факультета? — хмуро спросил Гарри.

— Это разве важно? Собираешься оценивать меня по стереотипам?

Не дожидаясь ответа, Том встал на перила, придерживаясь рукой за ближайшую колонну, и, балансируя на узкой доске, развернулся спиной к городу. Карниз, как и полагается, немного выступал, поэтому пришлось отклониться назад, чтобы получилось зацепиться руками за край. Немного помогая себе с помощью магии, Том подтянулся, опираясь ногами на почти ровную поверхность колонны. Даже если против слизеринцев у Гарри не было предубеждений, они наверняка были против магов, умеющих летать.

Хотя нынешнего себя Том и не считал слизеринцем. Он бы даже под сывороткой правды сказал, что никогда не учился в школе, но тогда не смог бы объяснить, откуда столько знает о Хогвартсе.

— Вставай, я помогу тебе залезть, — сказал Том, устойчиво сев на колени на пологий край крыши, которая чуть дальше поднималась под крутым углом. — Или если хочешь, могу подкинуть тебя в воздух, и…

— Нет, спасибо, — резко ответил Гарри.

Том увидел темную макушку с растрепанными ветром волосами, когда Гарри снова посмотрел вниз и, видимо, решил, что ему не хочется парить в воздухе на такой высоте без подстраховки, доверившись малознакомому мужику.

Как только Гарри встал и зацепился за карниз, Том ухватил его за руки, почти втаскивая наверх.

— И здесь нам надо прыгать? — уточнил Гарри, переведя дыхание и снова глядя на город.

Том секунду помолчал. Он надеялся, что Гарри сам догадается и не придется сообщать ему неприятную новость.

— Нам надо залезть на крест, — наконец, ответил Том.

Гарри немного побледнел, оборачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на вершину крыши. Крест, который выглядел маленьким с земли, вблизи оказался больше человеческого роста.

— Пойдем, — кивнул Том.

Он за несколько быстрых шагов забрался к кресту. Пока Гарри еще стоял внизу, Том подтянулся и залез наверх, сев на холодную горизонтальную перекладину. Гарри после заминки тоже поднялся, хотя уже медленнее и не так ловко. Когда оба они оказались на кресте, Том осторожно встал на его вершину, впервые совсем потеряв опору.

Один порыв сильного ветра мог пошатнуть его равновесие. Том с замиранием сердца снова посмотрел на город, на флигель соседнего высокого здания.

На вершине креста оставалось совсем немного места, едва хватало, чтобы Гарри мог поставить одну ногу.

— Аппарировать буду я, просто прыгай, когда скажу, — Том протянул руку, чтобы помочь Гарри подняться.

— Просто прыгать вниз с самой высокой крыши в городе? — Гарри нервно усмехнулся, но подал холодную ладонь.

Он поставил на вершину одну ногу, вторую пытаясь пристроить хотя бы на маленький угол.

— Просто доверься мне, — сказал Том и добавил: — Если бы я хотел, чтобы ты упал с крыши, я бы не заставлял тебя прыгать.

— Очень ободряюще, спасибо, — скривился Гарри, но, кажется, немного расслабился и даже чуть улыбнулся.

У Тома сердце все еще ощутимо колотилось в груди. Он сглотнул, потом выдохнул. Почему-то аппарировать было проще без воздуха в легких.

— Давай! — крикнул Том, в ту же секунду разворачиваясь на маленьком пространстве вершины креста и подпрыгивая вместе с Гарри.

На короткое мгновение Том увидел под собой город, крыши, улицы. А потом их закрутило, сжимая, словно заставляя протиснуться в игольное ушко, чтобы выбраться совсем в другом месте.

***

Том и Гарри вместе упали на траву.

Еще приходя в себя, кашляя и пережидая тошноту из-за аппарации, Том напряженно прислушался: тишина. Конечно, тихо было настолько, насколько могло быть тихо в лесу. Пели птицы, шуршала листва, рядом шумел ручей. Но не слышалось новых хлопков аппарации или голосов, значит, из города все-таки удалось уйти незамеченными. Иначе бы их точно уже окружили.

Том перевернулся на спину, отпустив руку Гарри, и несколько секунд смотрел в голубое небо, успокаиваясь.

— Тебя послал Дамблдор? — спросил Гарри, садясь на траву.

Точно. Они собирались поговорить.

Наверное, легче всего было бы соврать и сказать, что его действительно послал Дамблдор. Это же так в духе старика: прислать помощь, даже не намекнув об этом. Получилось бы вполне правдоподобно, но Том начал новую жизнь не для того, чтобы снова лгать на каждом шагу.

— Нет, — Том покачал головой. — Я узнал о крестражах иначе, можно сказать, с другой стороны.

— И ты тоже ищешь их? 

— Ищу. Чтобы уничтожить их все, — подтвердил Том. 

Гарри продолжал допытываться:

— И зачем тебе это? Почему хочешь убить его?

«Потому что только я могу исправить все свои ошибки», — подумал Том.

— Но ведь все хотят? У каждого есть на него зуб, разве нет? — вслух сказал он. — И не все любят делиться этими трагичными историями, зато все хотят уничтожить его. Мой бог тоже этого хочет, он не мог допустить, чтобы новый режим рушил естественный порядок. Маги всегда рождались и от маглов, чистота крови никогда не влияла на силу. Природе нельзя противостоять.

С каждым новым словом выражение на лице Гарри становилось все более скептическим. Теперь он, похоже, считал Тома религиозным фанатиком, зато растерял свое желание задавать личные вопросы и слышать такие ответы.

— И что ты знаешь о его крестражах?

— Все, — ответил Том, даже не успев подумать. — Если моя информация не устарела, конечно.

— И ты знаешь, где найти их? — недоверчиво спросил Гарри.

— Да.

— Тогда ты легко сможешь сказать… например, где он оставил медальон? Как охранялся этот крестраж?

— Ты знаешь про… — на мгновение Том растерялся, но затем кивнул. — Медальон Слизерина был в чаше на острове посреди подземного озера. Чаша наполнена зельем, которое нужно выпить. В воде…

— Я понял.

Том и Гарри уставились друг на друга, пораженные. Том знал, что дневник и кольцо уже уничтожены, но медальон Слизерина — этот крестраж он считал самой большой своей проблемой, которую не решить в одиночестве.

— Неужели Дамблдор?.. — вслух поразился Том.

— Регулус Блэк, — ответил Гарри. — И Дамблдор тоже, но он стал уже вторым.

Том действительно не думал, что Гарри сможет так его удивить. Информация медленно усваивалась, мозаика складывалась. Как он, в самом деле, не догадался проверить медальон после того, как младший Блэк пропал?

И хорошо, что не проверил. Теперь Том видел много своих недостатков: любовь к символизму, излишняя самоуверенность, упрямство. Сейчас все это играло ему на руку, когда он выступал против самого себя.

— Крестраж уничтожен? — спросил Том.

Гарри молча потянул за цепочку на шее, доставая из-под свитера хорошо знакомый Тому медальон Слизерина. Зеленые камни, из которых складывался узор со змеей, блестели на солнце, а среди шелеста листвы Том начал различать шипящий шепот.

Гарри вдруг отдернул руку, выпуская медальон, будто обжегся о раскаленный или, наоборот, ледяной металл.

— Я могу взять его поносить, — предложил Том и поймал недоверчивый взгляд Гарри. — Пока мы не доберемся до оружия, которое может уничтожить крестраж, лучше носить медальон по очереди. Он может сильно повлиять на сознание, если не отдыхать от него.

— Так ты предлагаешь нам вместе искать это оружие? И крестражи?

— Конечно.

Том не любил работать в команде. Как и тот, другой. Хотя он собрал себе целую армию приспешников, это была скорее необходимость, чем желание, и сам он предпочитал оставаться один. Но, во-первых, он больше не мог отпустить Гарри, вряд ли ему снова так повезет. А во-вторых, им и правда стоило работать в команде, а не делать двойную работу по отдельности. Не хотели же они повторить опыт Дамблдора и Регулуса Блэка? Глупо отказываться от помощи в настолько сложном и опасном деле.

— Мне нужно знать что-нибудь важное о тебе, прежде чем я соглашусь? — уточнил Гарри.

— Не думаю.

Гарри помолчал, раздумывая.

— Ну, я ведь уже доверился тебе однажды, — вдохнул он, все-таки снимая с шеи медальон.

Том принял крестраж и сам надел его.

Тело прошила дрожь, а затем от медальона начало распространяться приятное согревающее тепло. Не было никакого холода, настроение не портилось, самочувствие не ухудшалось. Хотя сам Том теперь считал себя другим человеком, крестраж все равно признавал в нем своего хозяина и тянулся к нему, несмотря на всю ненависть Тома и его желание уничтожить каждую отколотую частичку души.

***

Примерно в миле от поляны, куда переместились Гарри и Том, стоял охотничий домик. Том аппарировал на расстоянии от него на случай, если не получится избежать преследования — не хотелось раскрывать эту маленькую базу.

После ужина из консервов (половина банок испортилась за несколько лет, за которые Том здесь не появлялся) Гарри почти сразу упал спать на единственную кровать. Том в свете от камина сидел на старом вязанном коврике на полу.

Из своей сумки он достал блокнот и карандаш. Привычка вести дневник так и осталась у него с детства, стоило систематизировать всю информацию на бумаге, как воспринимать ее становилось проще.

Он записал:

_«_ ~~Дневник~~  
~~Кольцо~~  
~~Змея~~  
Медальон — найден  
Чаша  
Диадема  
Он, я — найдены» 

Несколько секунд Том разглядывал список. Он только начал свое путешествие, но разыскать оставалось всего два крестража. Дневник и кольцо были уничтожены раньше. В день после перерождения Том сам убил Нагини — сжег в Адском пламени вместе с целым поместьем, потому что не мог взять змею с собой. Очевидно, Пожиратели смогли как-то остановить огонь, раз он не уничтожил всю страну за собой, но про пожар нигде не сообщали ни слова. «Пророк» и другие газеты молчали, не появлялось новостей и сплетен, не делалось объявлений. Никто не говорил про пожар, после которого снова таинственно исчез Волдеморт. Вся верхушка Пожирателей смерти продолжала делать вид, будто ничего не произошло и их лидер не пропал. 

Но возможно, это к лучшему. Без лишнего шума и паники проще будет найти еще два крестража: чашу и диадему. Том не сомневался, что первой нужно выбрать чашу: чтобы сразу получить меч Гриффиндора и из опасности, что Беллатрикс перенесет сокровище в более безопасное место после пропажи Темного лорда (а вот диадема точно никуда не денется). Но как же неразумно было помещать в один сейф и предмет, и оружие, способное его уничтожить.

Однажды Том уже проник в Гринготтс, он прекрасно знал, что «самый надежный банк в мире» не так уж и надежен. Придя к власти, Темный лорд позаботился о том, чтобы гоблины усилили охрану, он закрыл множество лазеек, которые только мог придумать для воров. У него была вся нужная информация о защите банка, и теперь предстояло превзойти самого себя.

Самый простой способ проникнуть в Гринготтс: прийти туда совершенно законно. Как только посетитель проходил десятки этапов сложной защиты на первом этаже, его пропускали к хранилищам. Имея ключ, человек шел к своему сейфу, но мог в любой момент остановиться перед какой-нибудь другой дверью. Внутри защиту уже почти не ставили, гоблины почему-то слишком зациклились на том, чтобы никто лишний не проник в банк, и забывали, что это не главное.

Этот способ сработал с Квиррелом. Но теперь им предстояло попасть гораздо глубже, вот только у Тома вообще не было своего сейфа, а Гарри разыскивался по всему магическому миру.

Том схематично нарисовал план первого этажа банка, отметив основные пункты досмотра, которые требовалось пройти. Выделил несколько уровней защиты. Единственное, что приходило в голову: зайти в Гринготтс под мантией-невидимкой, а потом стоять и ждать весь день, пока появится достаточно уважаемый волшебник из древней семьи с сейфом глубоко под землей.

Если не считать еще более очевидный способ попасть в сейф Лестрейнджей: пойти туда вместе с кем-то из них.

После перерождения Том хотел стать другим человеком. Он не хотел снова врать, использовать других людей или то наследие, которое оставил Волдеморт. Но это и был самый простой и надежный метод, а сейчас цель оправдывала любые средства. Том все еще помнил много вещей, которые знали только Волдеморт и Беллатрикс. Том выглядел прямо как тогда, когда они впервые встретились — он выглядел как человек, от которого она сходила с ума.

Том перевернул страницу дневника, чтобы написать письмо с просьбой о встрече.

Гарри заворочался на кровати и открыл глаза, когда Том заканчивал писать:

«P. S. Пожалуйста, возьми с собой метлу».

— Что-то случилось? — зевая, спросил Гарри.

— Ничего особенного. Просто завтра мы идем в Гринготтс.

***

Гарри вполне хватило объяснения, что в банк под оборотным зельем с ними пойдет знакомая Тома.

«Чем меньше людей знают ее настоящее лицо, тем лучше, — объяснил Том. — Такая уж особенность профессии».

Беллатрикс он сказал, что с ними будет еще один человек под мантией-невидимкой, но, конечно, не сообщил, с кем именно они пойдут в Гринготтс. Возможно, лучше всего было просто оставить Гарри дома в лесу, но вряд ли бы он на это согласился. Да и не хотелось выпускать его из виду на целый день, если вместо этого Том мог заработать еще несколько очков доверия.

Показать себя в деле, убедить Гарри, что он действительно ищет настоящие крестражи. Конечно, что угодно могло пойти не так, но план казался ладным и гладким. Внушающим доверие и надежду.

— Не думай про Беллу, хорошо? — снова тихо попросил Том, говоря куда-то в ту сторону, где должен был идти Гарри под мантией. — Она знает, что ее ждет. И сама пройдет всю защиту. Просто будь незаметным и не лезь никуда.

— Может, ты не будешь называть ее Беллой? — попросил Гарри.

Голос раздался чуть левее, чем Том ожидал.

— Может, ты не будешь решать, кого и как мне называть?

— Знаешь, ты становишься раздражительным из-за медальона.

— Нет, у меня просто дерьмовый характер.

Том замолчал, потому что они втроем подошли ко входу в Гринготтс. У бронзовых дверей стояла пара охранников с тонкими золотыми палочками — Зондами неподкупности. Беллатрикс, разумеется, легко прошла проверку, потому что ей было и нечего скрывать.

Вместе с Томом (и, как он надеялся, Гарри) она прошла по большому роскошному залу, привлекая к себе внимание стуком каблуков по мраморному полу. На нее оборачивались другие посетители, узнавая одну из самых верных приспешниц Темного лорда. Многие еще помнили колдографии, которые печатали в газетах во время процесса над Лестрейнджами и Барти Краучем — тогда все верили, что Пожиратели смерти никогда не выйдут из Азкабана, даже если их так и не приговорили к поцелую дементора.

Гоблины, сидящие за длинной стойкой, поднимали головы, но Беллатрикс шла мимо них к тому, кто выглядел самым главным. Этот гоблин сидел в центре на самом высоком стуле, позади него возвышались золотые ворота, а рядом суетились подчиненные.

— Миссис Лестрейндж! — поприветствовал гоблин с плохо скрываемой неприязнью.

На Тома он не обратил никакого внимания.

— Мне нужно посетить сейф, — сказала Беллатрикс, не утруждая себя вежливостью.

Даже тем, кто ее не знал, по одному взгляду становилось понятно, что гоблины для нее находятся на одном уровне с любыми другими магическими существами. Где-то рядом с флоббер-червями.

— Разумеется, миссис Лестрейндж. Позволите вашу палочку?

Беллатрикс протянула палочку, чтобы гоблин ее осмотрел. Когда ее вернули через минуту, Беллатрикс, не смущаясь, вытерла палочку юбкой.

— Все отлично, сейчас принесут ключи и звенелки, — пробормотал гоблин и наклонился, тихо отдавая распоряжения. — И вы… хотите положить в наш сейф это?

Гоблин, наконец, снова посмотрел на Тома, сосредоточив презрительный взгляд на метле в его руках. Очевидно, волшебников он терпел только ради золота, а никак не ради метел.

— Да вы знаете, сколько стоит метла моего племянника? — возмутилась Беллатрикс.

— С автографом Виктора Крама, — криво улыбнулся Том.

Гоблин пожал плечами, и на этом светская беседа закончилась. Вскоре из-за неприметной дверцы снова появился молодой гоблин. При каждом его шаге раздавался звон из кожаных мешочков на поясе.

— Бадор вас проводит, — сказал главный гоблин и демонстративно принялся разглядывать золотую монету, склоняясь к ней и почти задевая крючковатым носом.

Том вместе с Беллатрикс прошел за Бадором через золотые двери, за которыми расходились пути на разные уровни: к некоторым сейфам можно было спокойно спуститься по лестнице, а вот ради других приходилось проделывать долгий путь. Том приходил в Гринготтс несколько раз — всегда только в качестве сопровождающего, — зато успел побывать на разных этажах.

Садясь в указанную гоблином тележку, Том постарался оставить достаточно места, чтобы Гарри мог незаметно сесть с ними.

Молодой гоблин не строил настолько презрительную мину, как у своего начальника, а просто не обращал никакого внимания на Тома и Беллатрикс, управляя тележкой. Первые минуты спуска все молчали, и Том рассеянно разглядывал скалы, пещеры и абсолютную темноту внизу. Выражение «Если долго всматриваться в бездну, бездна начнет всматриваться в тебя» приобретало здесь буквальный смысл. Том мало знал о существах, которые сидели на самом дне тоннеля, кроме того, что они действительно существуют и охраняют самые нижние уровни. Некоторые считали, что существа когда-то были гоблинами, которых заколдовал какой-то темный волшебник. Другие говорили, что это как раз сами маги, которые пытались украсть что-то из Гринготтса, но так и не смогли выбраться из бездны. Они выжили, но ради этого изменились, и все их существование свелось к ожиданию, когда очередной неудавшийся вор упадет на дно бездны.

— Мой… дорогой Том, — позвала Беллатрикс, отрывая его от размышлений. — Про пропажу пока мало кто знает. Люциус пытается держать все под контролем. Но…

— И чем дольше никто не узнает об этой пропаже, тем лучше, — резко ответил Том. — И лучше обсудим это позже.

Беллатрикс нехотя кивнула, а через пару минут тележка наконец-то остановилась. По подземелью прокатывался ритмичный звук, напоминающий громкое шуршание, и гоблин пошел в его сторону, снимая с пояса кожаные мешочки. Как только раздался звон, странный шум прекратился.

Том знал, что все это означает, а вот Гарри, очевидно, нет. Когда напряженная тишина сменилась топотом огромных когтистых лап, Том услышал за своим плечом резкий вздох, который точно не принадлежал Беллатрикс.

— Занимайтесь драконом, дальше мы пойдем одни, — сказала Беллатрикс гоблину, а сама направилась к сейфу, не обращая внимания на звуки.

— «Драконом»? Она сказала «драконом»? — зашептал рядом Гарри, когда они отошли достаточно далеко от гоблина, но Том все равно не ответил, только закатив глаза.

В узкий тоннель, в который они зашли, ворвался сквозняк, когда где-то за их спинами пролетел дракон, взмахивая крыльями в ограниченном пространстве.

— Ни в коем случае ни к чему не прикасайся, — напомнил Том, пока Беллатрикс открывала дверь. — Тебе нужно только добраться до чаши на метле и сбросить ее ко мне. Не трогай ее. А я в это время возьму меч.

— Меч… меч Гриффиндора?

— Ты знал, что он здесь? — поразился Том.

— Я знаю, что он не здесь, — ответил Гарри. — В сейфе подделка, любой гоблин тебе это подтвердит. Никто не знает, где настоящий меч Гриффиндора, но этот точно выкован людьми, Том. Пока я путешествовал один, я слышал разговор гоблинов с одним моим другом.

Беллатрикс открыла дверь и зажгла свет, иногда хмуро поглядывая на Тома и пустоту рядом с ним. Сам Том старался просто не смотреть в сторону Гарри, чтобы не испытывать это неуютное ощущение — когда с тобой говорит голос из воздуха. Гораздо проще позволять подсознанию считать, будто собеседника просто нет в поле зрения.

Они зашли в сейф, и взгляд Тома сразу зацепился за рукоять меча, обернутого в ткань. Это, черт возьми, портило все планы! На мгновение пришлось закрыть глаза и сделать несколько вдохов, чтобы успокоиться. Ничего страшного. В конце концов, всегда можно будет просто сжечь себя вместе со всеми остальными крестражами, когда они соберут оставшиеся. Сейчас было важнее добыть чашу и диадему, а после — оружие.

Беллатрикс и Гарри молча ждали, пока он придет в себя.

— Нам нужна чаша, — повторил Том, собравшись и посмотрев вверх. — Думаю, сразу понятно, какая именно.

Он протянул метлу немного в сторону, чтобы ее мог забрать Гарри. Через мгновение часть метлы исчезла, зато стало видно одну ногу до колена. Гарри поднялся выше, осторожно подлетая к чаше, и начал кружить рядом, пристраиваясь, стараясь не задеть другие сокровища, но при этом древком метлы сбить вниз чашу.

От очередного резкого движения капюшон мантии откинулся, и стало видно лицо Гарри. Том быстро взглянул на Беллатрикс — ее глаза распахнулись, и она уже приоткрыла губы, чтобы что-то сказать.

Том почти беззвучно проговорил оглушающее заклинание, и Беллатрикс тихо упала на пол. Палочка, на кончике которой продолжал гореть огонек, освещая сейф, выскользнула из ее руки.

— Что случилось? — крикнул Гарри из-под потолка, а затем раздался громкий звон.

Чаша с шумом упала вниз и раздвоилась при ударе об пол. Не задумываясь, Том накрыл сразу обе чаши (а заодно несколько золотых монет и часы) сумкой, после закрывая ее и набрасывая на плечо.

— Ничего не случилось, спускайся, — грубовато ответил Том, поднимая чужую изогнутую палочку.

Он снова перевел взгляд на лежащую Беллатрикс, а затем резко подхватил ее на руки, чтобы вынести из сейфа. В коридоре в глаза ударил яркий свет откуда-то сверху, и Том опустил голову. Секунду он молча разглядывал бледную кожу и пышные волосы, точно зная, что теперь нужно сделать, потому что Беллатрикс видела и узнала Гарри.

Приставив палочку Беллатрикс к ее виску, Том прошептал:

— Империо.

Это было почти так же больно, как уничтожить еще один крестраж, еще одну часть его души или старой жизни. Тот, другой, частичка которого все-таки осталась внутри Тома, еще не испытывал ничего подобного.

Он опустил Беллатрикс на ноги и вернул ей палочку. Затем убрал темную прядь длинных волос за ухо.

— Выведи нас отсюда, — попросил Том.

Дверь сейфа захлопнулась, а Беллатрикс безэмоционально пошла в сторону, откуда доносился звон.

— Что происходит? — спросил Гарри, тоже пойдя за Беллатрикс.

Том взглянул на него. Нужно было все-таки оставить Гарри в домике, и ничего бы не произошло. Но злиться на него Том просто не мог. В конце концов, с Гарри он сейчас поступал не лучше, чем с Беллатрикс. И почему только старик Дамблдор не рассказал Гарри правду раньше?

Том правда хотел стать новым человеком и очиститься от грехов. Но справедливости, к которой он стремился ради искупления, приходилось добиваться старыми методами: темной магией, Империусом, который стоял в одном ряду с другими Непростительными. Мгновенная смерть, невыносимая боль и контроль сознания. Глупо было бы убеждать себя, что Империус — это не так плохо, как остальные два, ведь никто не страдает, ведь это ради общего блага. Империус делал человека абсолютно беспомощным, рушил последние внутренние границы защиты. После Империуса никто не мог чувствовать себя в безопасности и защищенным, зная, что даже мысли и собственное тело ему не принадлежат.

— Просто надевай мантию, Гарри. Мы забрали, что было нужно, и теперь пора уходить.

***

— Можешь отдохнуть примерно до полуночи, — предложил Том, заходя в охотничий домик. — Ночью идем за следующим крестражем.

— Прямо сегодня? — удивился Гарри.

— А что, у тебя есть какие-то более важные дела? — язвительно переспросил Том.

Например, еще немного пожить настоящей жизнью перед смертью.

— Нет, просто… без тебя я бы теперь снова бродил по стране несколько месяцев, — признался Гарри. — Но я никогда и не знал о крестражах столько же, сколько ты. Иногда кажется, что это ты тут герой, а я просто помощник, вообще не представляю, зачем я тебе.

Том хмыкнул и промолчал, сев на пол у камина. Он вывалил из сумки обе чаши, которые абсолютно не отличались на первый взгляд (наверное, только ювелиры и гоблины могли быстро определить подделку), но Том сразу чувствовал, какая чаша — крестраж. Только одна из них манила, звала на змеином языке, ее Том ощущал почти как продолжение себя.

За пределами банка защитные заклинания уже не действовали, поэтому Том смог спокойно разобрать золотые монеты, убрать в карман часы и поставить поддельную чашу на полку. Крестраж он положил обратно в сумку.

— И что будешь делать до ночи? — спросил Гарри, устраиваясь напротив Тома. — Готовиться к новому путешествию?

— Не думаю, что к нему надо готовиться. Мы отправимся в Хогвартс, быстро найдем диадему и вернемся обратно еще до рассвета.

— Ого, — поразился Гарри. — Так все это время один крестраж хранился прямо в Хогвартсе? Диадема? Если… уже есть медальон Слизерина и чаша Хелены Хаффлпафф, то это должна быть диадема Рейвенкло. Вряд ли это диадема Годрика Гриффиндора, верно?

— Верно, — согласился Том, не сдержав улыбку.

Выбирать такие символичные предметы для хранения души и надеяться, что их не найдут целую вечность, было довольно глупо.

— И тогда чем мы будем заниматься до ночи? — спросил Гарри.

— Мы?.. — немного вопросительно протянул Том.

Темный лорд не имел друзей, чтобы вместе проводить время. У него не было хобби, кроме изучения древней магии. Увлечения, знакомые — это для обычных людей, а никак не для бессмертных злодеев.

Том еще просто не успел задуматься о том, что в его новой короткой жизни будет свободное время, которое нужно чем-то занимать, и что Гарри нельзя просто положить в сумку, как чашу Хаффлпаффа. С ним нужно общаться, тем более если свои последние дни они проведут вместе.

— Мы можем поиграть в шахматы, — предложил Том.

Он открыл стоящий рядом старый сундук, начиная перебирать содержимое: шахматная доска с магловскими фигурами, детективный роман с пожелтевшими страницами, пачка карандашей, карты.

Том вытащил колоду.

— Гадания? — с сомнением спросил Гарри. — Знаешь, у меня так себе с прорицаниями. И вообще с пророчествами неудачно складывается.

— Это просто для пасьянсов, — хмыкнул Том.

В приюте он часто раскладывал пасьянсы. А теперь слишком часто вспоминал прошлую жизнь для человека, который полностью переродился.

— Но давай тогда в шахматы, — добавил Том.

Как только они расставили фигуры, время будто потекло быстрее. Два раза Том выиграл (одержал победу над Гарри Поттером, как мечтал раньше), и один раз Гарри сжульничал. Во время игры Том иногда отвлекался от доски, чтобы перекинуться парой слов с Гарри или просто посмотреть на него: на спокойное выражение лица и расслабленную позу, на улыбку, появляющуюся на губах. Наверное, такой могла стать вся новая жизнь Тома, если бы у него было немного больше времени.

— Переживаешь из-за меча Гриффиндора? — вдруг предположил Гарри. — Ну, ты такой задумчивый и серьезный.

Том не нашел ничего лучше, чем рассеянно кивнуть.

— Наверняка мы найдем другой способ, — убежденно заявил Гарри. — Может, даже добудем настоящий меч Гриффиндора. Улыбнись хотя бы, мы же сегодня уже добыли целый крестраж.

— Иногда мне кажется, что основные качества гриффиндорцев — надежда и оптимизм. А храбрость и безрассудство прилагаются просто к вашей вере в светлое будущее, — заметил Том, но все-таки улыбнулся.

— И часто ты общаешься с гриффиндорцами, чтобы сделать такой вывод?

— Нет, но у меня перед глазами есть отличный пример одного настоящего гриффиндорца. И может, потом доиграем? Давай сходим в лес за ягодами в чай, пока не стемнело?

Гарри заметно обрадовался возможности размяться, и Том тоже начал собираться, отвлекаясь от по-своему оптимистичных мыслей: по крайней мере, он умрет, зная, что в его новой жизни были счастливые моменты.

***

— Не трогай ничего, — предупредил Том.

Гарри, которого в этот раз, к счастью, было видно, скорчил гримасу.

— В банке ничего не трогай, тут ничего не трогай…

— Но я же серьезно. Все вещи здесь опасны и пропитаны темной магией, я знаю, о чем говорю, я мог бы устроить тут целую экскурсию. Вообще-то последний раз я был здесь несколько лет назад, но тут почти ничего не изменилось. В магазине годами ничего не меняется, одни товары покупают, а потом возвращают, другие — пылятся на полках с прошлого века. И когда я говорю так, я прекрасно помню, какой сейчас год.

— Откуда ты вообще все это знаешь?

Сказать, что он работал здесь пятьдесят лет назад? Когда Том выглядит всего-то на сорок? Да, совсем не подозрительно.

— Одно время часто здесь бывал.

— И все постоянные посетители знают, как ночью незаметно попасть в магазин через черный ход?

— Я случайно услышал, — уклончиво ответил Том.

Гарри, конечно, не был доволен таким ответом, не стоило держать его за дурака. Но оба они отвлеклись на Исчезательный шкаф, который до сих пор стоял в отдельной комнате магазина «Боргин и Беркс», как второй шкаф — в Выручай-комнате в Хогвартсе.

Том открыл дверцу и положил на полку часы, чтобы проверить, работает ли шкаф.

Когда Том снова заглянул внутрь, часы лежали на том же месте.

Том закрыл дверцы.

Открыл — часы продолжали лежать.

Закрыл.

Пару минут Том молча ходил по магазину, разглядывая новые товары на полках. Да, много всего осталось прежним, но, в отличие от других магазинов, «Боргин и Беркс» явно процветал при новом режиме. Теперь не приходилось прятаться от закона, авроры не могли прийти с обыском и отобрать дорогие артефакты и драгоценности. Покупателей стало больше, и они осмелели.

Том размышлял об этом, чтобы не думать про провал со шкафом. Он морально был готов к нему, потому что ни одно перерождение и даже общение с Гарри Поттером не могли сделать из него оптимиста, но быть готовым — еще не значит не переживать после произошедшего. Даже раньше Том иногда довольно эмоционально воспринимал неудачи: злился, кричал, уничтожал вещи и бил людей. Теперь он чувствовал больше и глубже.

— Может, комната занята? — предположил Гарри. — Когда кто-то другой внутри, то в нее нельзя попасть, если этот кто-то не захочет. Я весь прошлый год ходил перед комнатой, когда там был Малфой, но меня не пускало. И остальные «локации» будто не существуют в этот момент, поэтому второго шкафа сейчас вроде как… просто нигде нет.

В годы, когда Том учился в Хогвартсе, про Выручай-комнату больше никто не знал, поэтому такие вещи просто не приходили в голову.

— Вряд ли этот кто-то уйдет до утра, — дополнил Гарри.

— Хорошо, — сдался Том. — За день хорошо выспимся и отдохнем, а завтра ночью попробуем снова.

И через сутки они попробовали снова — с тем же результатом. Потом пришли во время обеда, когда все студенты Хогвартса теоретически должны были уйти в Большой зал. Но Выручай-комната оставалась занята, часы не исчезали из шкафа, а Том все сильнее злился на неизвестных студентов, которые засели в одном месте и не могли выйти хоть на несколько минут, чтобы дать другим попасть в Хогвартс.

Он почти начал понимать, как Гарри месяцы блуждал по стране, но Том все-таки не собирался долго сидеть на одном месте без дела.

***

Хогвартс хорошо охранялся, а территории вокруг него находились под наблюдением. Когда-то Том был уверен, что никому постороннему в Хогвартс просто не попасть, но теперь именно это и предстояло сделать. Впрочем, даже идеальные теоретические планы часто рушились на практике. Всегда находился кто-то умнее и хитрее, чтобы в реальности обойти продуманную защиту.

Том видел два верных способа достать крестраж, но оба они требовали привлечения друзей Гарри, которые еще учились в Хогвартсе:

Либо связаться с кем-то, подробно описать местонахождение диадемы, нарисовать «карту сокровищ» и попросить передать крестраж при встрече.

Либо дождаться каникул и самим попасть в Хогвартс на поезде, например, используя оборотное зелье и заняв места кого-то из студентов.

Оба варианта требовали довериться кому-то чужому для Тома и, что даже важнее, потратить пару месяцев в ожидании. Том не знал точно, сколько у него осталось времени: во-первых, его сознание не будет всегда чистым, не поддающимся ядовитому влиянию души Волдеморта, а во-вторых, Пожиратели не станут вечно замалчивать его пропажу. После этого все может измениться, и хотелось добраться до последнего крестража и оружия поскорее, так что Том собирался испробовать все средства.

И начать он решил с того, чтобы просто оказаться поближе к Хогвартсу и узнать информацию у тех, кто постоянно ошивался рядом. В «Кабаньей голове», разумеется.

— Ночью в Хогсмиде комендантский час, — объяснил Том, — поэтому нужно успеть до темноты.

На столе перед ним лежал лист, по которому бегало самопишущее перо — так Том не привлекал внимания, разговаривая с невидимым Гарри посреди людного бара.

— Ты все знаешь о защите Хогвартса, но не знаешь, как ее обойти? — тихо съязвил Гарри.

— Если бы я знал, как ее обойти, то…

«То я бы уже давно устроил так, чтобы лазейку заделали. И ничего бы не изменилось сейчас».

— То что?

— То ничего. Мы бы здесь не сидели. Иди еще походи тут.

Гарри вздохнул и, похоже, отправился умело лавировать между посетителями, чтобы подслушать какую-нибудь полезную информацию. Несколько минут Том сидел в одиночестве и спокойно пил сидр, хотя все вокруг раздражало: шум толпы, сам факт необходимости сидеть в баре, наполненном людьми, многих из которых Том знал точно не за благородные поступки. Раздражала вся нелепая ситуация — он давно мог бы найти и уничтожить все крестражи, но задерживался и беспомощно шлялся по Хогсмиду, потому что какие-то чертовы студенты заперлись в Выручай-комнате и не выходили сутками. Интересно, если они там умрут, комната сможет наконец-то трансформироваться?

Рядом вдруг раздался шепот Гарри:

— Я узнал, что Сам-Знаешь-Кто собирается приехать в Хогвартс на следующей неделе! Думаю, это наш шанс, до этого надо срочно достать все крестражи и оружие.

Том раздраженно вздохнул, и даже то, что Гарри не упрямился и не называл имя Волдеморта, не могло исправить ситуацию.

— Он не приедет.

— С чего ты взял?

— Я просто знаю, что он не приедет. А еще знаю, что ты не можешь достать информацию даже с помощью своей мантии.

Гарри недолго обиженно молчал, но Том чувствовал его присутствие, как чувствовал медальон на груди и чашу в сумке.

— Знаешь, я думаю, тебе надо немного реже носить крестражи, и тогда ты не будешь таким мудаком, — сказал Гарри, словно чувствуя его мысли.

Том собирался еще немного поспорить, но тут дверь в бар снова распахнулась, впуская двух мужчин. Одного из них, Палмера, Том часто видел на больших собраниях и достаточно о нем знал, чтобы провернуть свой план.

— Потом поговорим, — бросил Том, поднимаясь из-за стола.

Быстрым шагом он направился к Палмеру, который только снял дорожную мантию. Том поймал на себе непонимающий взгляд, а в следующую секунду сильным движением впечатал Палмера в стену.

— Ты какого хрена мне продал, ублюдок?! Меня чуть не загребли, и если ты думаешь, что я бы тебя, суку, не сдал, то ты сильно ошибаешься.

— Вся ответственность на покупателе! — Палмер попытался вывернуться, и Том резко ударил его затылком о стену.

Раздражение и злость вдруг отступили, выплескиваясь вместе с агрессией. Внутри разрасталось то темное, что всегда появлялось тогда, когда Том наказывал и пытал людей Круциатусом. Когда он искренне желал причинить боль, используя Непростительные заклинания.

Пробормотав что-то вроде «ах, ты», Палмер ощутимо ударил по лицу, и Том ответил ему кулаком в челюсть. Из носа Палмера по смуглой коже потекла кровь, и в этот момент его напарник наконец-то ожил, потянув Тома за плечо.

— Полегче, приятель, а то бармен прилетит и вышвырнет нас всех отсюда.

Невозможно было не прислушаться к такой трогательной заботе о друге. Том отпустил Палмера, который, похоже, не собирался продолжать перепалку, а обеспокоенно трогал нос и потом смотрел на кровь на руке.

— Вот уебок, — глухо выругался Палмер. Но ему часто попадало от недовольных клиентов, так что он почти не возмущался.

Том отступил, тяжело дыша. Темнота внутри сжалась до маленького осколка души, позволяя снова трезво смотреть на мир и напоминая, ради чего Том все затеял. Нужно было закончить дело, и как можно скорее.

— Мне надо продать кое-что. И могу купить тебе пиво… за это, — Том неопределенно махнул рукой, указывая на почти незаметные капли крови на темной мантии Палмера.

Помощник бармена принес бутылки и стаканы, и Том выложил на стол часы из сейфа Лестрейнджей.

— Десять галлеонов, — почти сразу заявил Палмер, повертев часы в руках.

С легким возмущением Том подумал, что они стоили не меньше сотни. Может, больше — если к ним прилагалась какая-нибудь удивительная семейная история.

— Пятьдесят, и расходимся, — вслух предложил Том.

— Да чтобы я дал кому-то пятьдесят галлеонов? Двадцать, друг.

— Тридцать.

— Двадцать пять.

Том жестом выразил согласие, и Палмер начал отсчитывать деньги и снова осматривать добычу.

— А ты, я смотрю, в хорошей форме, — заметил Том. — Значит, назначенной встречи с Лордом не было?

Палмер глухо фыркнул себе под нос.

— Не было. Вместо Лорда пришел Малфой, а этому плевать, честно я зарабатываю деньги или граблю пустые дома маглорожденных после рейдов. Считай, погрозил мне пальчиком и дальше пошел по своим делам. Во внутреннем круге они все охуеть какие занятые.

Палмер, получив часы за бесценок, выпивку и заинтересованного собеседника, начал расслабляться. Том раздумывал, как свести разговор сначала на дела в Хогсмиде, а затем и на Хогвартс, как вдруг на его плечо опустилась чья-то тяжелая рука. Том обернулся и увидел старого бармена.

Какого же черта ему нужно именно сейчас? Неужели пришел разбираться из-за давно оконченной драки? А ведь заново вывести на разговор кого-то знающего будет уже не так легко.

Что ж, Том никогда не был везунчиком.

— Приятель, давай выйдем поговорить, — сказал бармен.

— Конечно, — помедлив, кивнул Том, — только вещи захвачу.

— Ну, разумеется, — согласился бармен. — И своего невидимого друга тоже захвати.

Несколько секунд Том пристально смотрел на бармена, а затем медленно встал и пошел собирать вещи.

— Иди за мной, — шепнул Том, когда локоть задела шелковистая ткань мантии-невидимки. Похоже, Гарри и без всяких просьб ошивался рядом все это время.

Вслед за барменом они поднялись по лестнице на второй этаж и оказались в жилой комнате.

— Снимайте свою мантию, Поттер, — попросил бармен, когда дверь за ними закрылась.

Том все-таки немного удивился, но волноваться не начал. Гарри снял мантию, появившись около камина: Том заметил легкое напряжение и настороженность.

— Откуда у вас это зеркало? — спросил Гарри, указывая на каминную полку.

Маленькое прямоугольное зеркало, стоящее ровно под портретом молодой добродушной девушки, до этого момента не привлекало внимание Тома. На мгновение он почувствовал себя неуютно: Гарри и бармен знали что-то, о чем Том и понятия не имел.

— Купил у Флетчера, — равнодушно ответил бармен. — Пытался присматривать за тобой, а теперь и за этим парнем.

— Тогда вы знаете, что нам нужно попасть в Хогвартс.

— Тебе нужно бежать отсюда, Поттер, спасаться, пока можешь, — бармен зажег несколько свечей и задернул шторы, несмотря на светящее солнце.

— Я не могу. Я должен кое-что сделать, чтобы спасти всех, и…

— Мы не обязаны отчитываться перед вами, даже если бы это был просто комплекс героя, мистер Дамблдор, — вмешался Том.

Гарри уставился на бармена так, будто ожидал разглядеть за седой спутанной бородой ожившего директора Хогвартса, но затем понял:

— Вы Аберфорт Дамблдор.

Впрочем, Аберфорт уже переключил свое внимание на Тома:

— Откуда ты знаешь? И может, лучше побольше расскажешь о себе?

А разве можно было остаться в долгу, когда Альбус Дамблдор выискивал информацию обо всей жизни Тома?

— С вашим любопытством только барменом и работать.

Несколько секунд Аберфорт пристально смотрел на Тома, словно замечал какие-то знакомые черты, уже почти понимал, кто перед ним, но снова и снова упускал нить.

— Мистер Дамблдор, вы знаете, как попасть в Хогвартс? — напомнил Гарри.

— Есть один путь, — нехотя признал Аберфорт. — Но тебе лучше подумать о себе, Поттер. Ты связался не с тем человеком.

— Мистер Дамблдор, я доверяю Тому. И нам действительно нужно в Хогвартс. Нам очень нужна ваша помощь.

Аберфорт подошел к камину, и, как только Том уже решил, что он просто ходит по комнате, раздумывая, обратился к портрету:

— Ариана, ты знаешь, что делать.

Девушка кивнула с какой-то отстраненной мечтательной улыбкой, а затем ушла вглубь картины, совсем не так, как обычно уходили портреты, скрываясь за пределами рамы.

Недолго ничего не происходило и все молчали, и Гарри даже стал неловко переступать с ноги на ногу, осматриваться в комнате и переглядываться с Томом.

— Угощайтесь пока, посидите, — Аберфорт указал на диван и стоящую на столике вазу с печеньем. Гарри с готовностью принял приглашение, и Том тоже взял одну печеньку, растянув ее на несколько минут.

Потом портрет открылся, словно дверь, и из проема в стене появился студент в гриффиндорской мантии. Рыжие волосы, веснушки. Очевидно, Уизли.

— Гарри!

— Рон!

Пока Гарри обнимался со своим другом и слушал разные радостные глупости вроде: «Ох, Мерлин, это правда ты, как я соскучился», которые никто никогда не говорил Тому, он подошел ближе к Аберфорту.

— Вы очень трогательно заботились о нем, — тихо заметил Том. — Знаете, я бы тоже предпочел, чтобы Гарри сейчас был где-то далеко и в безопасности, но он нужен здесь.

Аберфорт немного удивленно взглянул на Тома — может быть, ожидал, что они обязаны и дальше относиться друг к другу с неприязнью из-за одного только голоса интуиции.

— Так нам сюда, верно? — уточнил Том, указав на проход.

— Верно, — угрюмо подтвердил Аберфорт.

***

Иррационально казалось, что тайный и волшебный проход должен быть коротким, но дорога оказалась настолько же длинной, как если бы они по земле шли из Хогсмида в Хогвартс. Вот только они шли из прохода на втором этаже бара прямо в одну из башен школы.

Гарри представил Тома, но затем большую часть пути болтал только с Роном, иногда вставляя: «Да, Том?». Том кивал, наблюдая за эмоциональным разговором со стороны и чувствуя странную смесь радости и тоски. Он радовался тому, что Гарри еще раз встретился с лучшим другом, а не провел все свои последние дни в обществе переродившегося безумца. Но было непривычно тяжело думать о том, что это все придется закончить.

Они вышли прямо в Выручай-комнату, которую постоянно кто-то занимал и в которую из-за этого не получалось попасть через Исчезательный шкаф. Теперь стало ясно, из-за кого это происходило.

По всей комнате висели гамаки, везде лежали вещи, но главное, что бросалось в глаза: гербы факультетов на трех стенах. Красные, синие, желтые цвета, и неприятно кололо то, что нигде не находилось зеленого. Том привык чувствовать себя в безопасности в Хогвартсе, школу он считал единственным местом, которое мог назвать домом. Но это был не его Хогвартс, это были не его друзья. Здесь все держалось только на том, что Гарри сказал: «Ему можно доверять».

Со всех сторон раздавались крики:

— Поттер! Это Гарри пришел! Это правда он!

— А мы говорили, что он придет! — в один голос кричали Рон и, как понял Том, Невилл.

Раньше он ни разу не встречал Невилла Лонгботтома, но иронично было думать о том, что сейчас все могло быть совершенно иначе, если бы шестнадцать лет назад Том выбрал его семью, а не Поттеров.

Все обнимались и радовались, но со временем шум начал спадать. Все встали полукругом вокруг Гарри, а Том и Рон остались за его спиной немного позади.

— И какой план, Гарри? — послышалось из толпы.

— План? — неловко переспросил Гарри.

— Ну да, что мы будем делать? — продолжил кто-то. — Ты же пришел покончить со всем этим?

— Да, но… нет никакого плана. Я… мы просто должны кое-что сделать, и потом это поможет нам победить.

— И что мы должны сделать?

— Нет-нет, не мы с вами, а…

Том с трудом подавил раздраженный вздох. Он видел, как радость и энтузиазм пропадают с лиц, сменяясь сначала растерянностью, а потом и разочарованием. Некоторые смотрели на Гарри почти умоляюще, чтобы он дал им сделать хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы не продолжать терпеть и ждать.

— У нас есть план, — громко сказал Том, выступая вперед и положив ладонь на плечо Гарри. — И вы все можете помочь, внести свой вклад. Мы хотим обойтись без сражений и лишних смертей, слишком много людей уже пострадали в этой войне. Мы действуем тихо, чтобы потом быстро нанести один сильный решающий удар. Для этого нам нужны два предмета, которые могут вас удивить, но это правда необходимо. Мы должны найти меч Гриффиндора и диадему Ровены Рейвенкло.

В тишине, воцарившейся за время речи Тома, послышались удивленные вздохи и шепотки.

— Меч Гриффиндора в Гринготтс, Снейп отправил его туда.

— Диадема утеряна века назад, даже если она не миф.

— Мы были в Гринготтс, и в сейфе Лестрейнджей хранится подделка, — снова начал Том. — И я знаю, где находится диадема. Она прямо в этой комнате!

Многие не сдержались, осматриваясь по сторонам и переглядываясь, словно могли увидеть диадему прямо сейчас.

— Но чтобы найти ее, комната должна измениться. Поэтому я должен попросить вас: все, абсолютно все должны выйти из комнаты. Я понимаю, что это довольно опасно, но это необходимо.

— Пожалуйста, — добавил Гарри.

Студенты начали двигаться, они собирали какие-то вещи и направлялись к неприметной двери в углу.

— Том, — позвал Рон, — вы с Гарри еще не знаете кое-чего. Выход каждый раз в новом месте, но вход всегда один.

— Хочешь сказать, мы выйдем в случайной точке Хогвартса, но нам всем нужно будет подняться на восьмой этаж?

Рон кивнул, и Том остановился, оглядывая пару десятков людей, суетящихся вокруг. Студентов, подростков. И он был тут единственным опытным взрослым, способным взять все в свои руки.

— Еще немного внимания! — повысил голос Том и дождался, пока все обернутся к нему. — Сейчас все, кто может без опасений передвигаться по Хогвартсу, выходят, идут к входу в комнату и остаются ждать в коридоре. Всех остальных по два-три человека мы будем провожать под мантией-невидимкой, потом снова заходить в комнату, выходить с кем-то — и так, пока все не выйдут из комнаты. После этого комната сможет стать Местом-Где-Все-Спрятано, мы с Гарри постараемся быстро найти диадему и выйти, чтобы вы смогли вернуться в комнату, но до этого придется ждать в коридоре.

— А почему нам нельзя зайти в Место-Где-Все-Спрятано? — спросил студент в мантии Рейвенкло.

«И почему ты на Рейвенкло?», — подумал Том.

— И почему ты на Рейвенкло? — вслух спросил Рон. — Если вы войдете в комнату, то снова выйдете в случайном месте, и все начнется заново.

— Всем ясен план? Приступаем, — объявил Том.

Несколько человек вышли сразу, за ними — Гарри под мантией, ведя вместе с собой пару студентов. Остальные расселись по гамакам и подушкам на полу, ожидая своей очереди. Том тоже сел, и рядом с ним устроились Рон и Луна Лавгуд, которую сложно было не узнать, если хоть раз встречал ее отца.

— Так зачем вам диадема? — спросил Рон спустя пару минут.

— Я слышала, что человек, который ее надевает, становится умнее, — дополнила Луна. — Неужели в этом и состоит план?

— Нет, диадему нужно уничтожить. И для этого нужен меч Гриффиндора, — ответил Том и с сомнением взглянул на Рона и Луну. Но они и правда выглядели заинтересованными и настроенными помочь. — Диадему можно уничтожить только настоящим мечом, потому что он пропитан ядом василиска. И я знаю, что Дамблдор, профессор Дамблдор, использовал этот меч меньше двух лет назад. Значит, настоящий пропал в этот период. Вы знаете что-нибудь об этом? Были другие попытки похитить меч до того, как это пытались сделать вы?

Рон и Луна переглянулись, но покачали головами.

— А нельзя просто взять яд василиска и пропитать им какой-нибудь другой меч? — предложил Рон без особой надежды.

— Если ты где-то тут найдешь мне яд василиска, то можем вообще обойтись без меча, — язвительно предложил Том.

Рон немного выпрямился.

— В смысле ты серьезно? В Хогвартсе есть василиск — труп василиска, — можно просто спуститься к нему.

Секунду Том осознавал информацию. Он был уверен, что труп василиска разобрали по кусочкам сразу после убийства — просто потому что Том сделал бы именно так. Вырвал бы клыки, сцедил яд, вырезал глаза, содрал шкуру, которую не пробить никакой магией, в конце концов, отправил бы скелет в какой-нибудь большой магический музей. Но точно не оставил бы тушку, весом в пару тонн, гнить в подвалах под школой, разводя крыс и таких же мелких магических грызунов. Кажется, никогда еще Том так не радовался чужой халатности.

— Думаешь, труп василиска еще там? — задумчиво уточнил Том.

— Почти уверен в этом.

Хотелось в тот же момент броситься проверять Тайную комнату, но нужно было придерживаться собственного плана. Сначала найти последний крестраж, а потом — искать оружие.

Когда Гарри вернулся в Выручай-комнату, Рон ушел провожать следующую группу студентов, а Том рассказал про клыки василиска. Гарри и Рон по очереди выбирались из комнаты под мантией, все-таки для одного задача проводника была слишком утомительна: конечно, иногда везло выйти где-то на соседнем этаже, но иногда приходилось подниматься на восьмой этаж из подземелья, а иногда — еще хуже — выход оказывался на вершине соседней башни. И это не учитывая то, что приходилось аккуратно и тихо двигаться под мантией в одном ритме с другими людьми.

К моменту, как в Выручай-комнате остались только Том, Гарри и Рон, уже прошло время отбоя. Они выбрались в ночной Хогвартс под мантией: пустые коридоры выглядели ровно так, как десятки лет назад, рядом летали те же привидения, переговаривались те же портреты на старых местах. 

Втроем они поднялись на восьмой этаж, где у входа в Выручай-комнату в тенях стояла пара десятков студентов — настолько тихо, насколько это возможно для стольких людей. Гарри сдернул мантию, и именно в этот момент в тусклом свете отдаленных факелов на другом конце коридора появилась профессор Макгонагалл. Даже в полутьме коридора она мгновенно заметила Гарри, и ее глаза, чем-то неуловимо напоминающие кошачьи, сузились, когда она начала оглядываться, замечая остальных студентов.

— Пожалуйста, профессор Макгонагалл, — попросил Гарри, когда Том уже инстинктивно положил руку на палочку. — Нам нужно всего несколько минут.

— Тогда я… послежу, чтобы никто больше вас не заметил, — ответила Макгонагалл, мгновенно собираясь, несмотря на необычную ситуацию.

Том трижды прошел мимо стены, думая о Месте-Где-Все-Спрятано, и тогда появилась хорошо знакомая ему дверь. Вместе с Гарри войдя в комнату, Том увидел то, что и ожидал: горы предметов, которые прятали целые поколения студентов и, может быть, преподавателей Хогвартса. Узкие проходы петляли между рядами, и везде, везде лежали вещи: разных эпох, разной ценности, сваленные в кучи и аккуратно разложенные, помеченные для поиска странными конструкциями и спрятанные даже внутри комнаты.

Но кое-чего Том не ожидал.

— Выглядит не так, как когда я… последний раз приходил сюда, — запнувшись, признался Том.

Он смотрел по сторонам, но, сколько ни вглядывался, не было видно еще трех стен, а горы вещей становились только выше и выше.

— Что ж, — Гарри глубоко вздохнул. — Ладно. Рано или поздно мы найдем ее. Позовем ребят, если сам не справимся. Хотя бы как она выглядит?

— Серебряная, с крупным синим камнем по центру и украшением в виде двух крыльев. И…

— И на крыльях алмазы? — вдруг закончил Гарри. — Я знаю, где она.

Том удивленно взглянул на Гарри, но на серьезное потрясение просто не оставалось эмоций. В этой новой жизни ему везло в разы чаще, чем за все семьдесят лет раньше. Так что вслед за Гарри он просто направился по одной из тропинок.

— Так какой план дальше? — вдруг спросил Гарри.

— Дальше?

— Да, дальше, после того, как мы уничтожим крестражи. У тебя же всегда есть план. Как мы найдем Сам-Знаешь-Кого? Ты уверен, что он не приедет в Хогвартс через неделю?

О, разумеется, Том имел план, но только никакого «дальше» в нем не было.

Неосознанно он слегка замедлил шаг, чтобы только не смотреть в лицо Гарри, испытывая чувства, которые, возможно, никогда не испытывал в прошлой жизни: стыд и угрызения совести. Гарри до сих пор наивно не понимал, что скоро все закончится, Гарри ждал светлого будущего без Волдеморта, строил свои планы и мечтал о чем-то. И почему-то от этого становилось больно.

Гарри был молод и прожил еще слишком мало, в отличие от Тома. Вся его жизнь неразрывно связывалась со смертью Волдеморта, и он так и не смог стать обычным человеком, постоянно вынуждено превращаясь в героя. Не он выбирал свою жизнь, а теперь его ждала смерть, которую он тоже для себя не выбирал.

Мальчик, Который Выжил, шел умереть. И Том сам вел его на смерть, приближаясь к ней с каждым шагом.

— Нашел что-то? — спросил Гарри, оборачиваясь.

— Нет. Показалось, — выдавил из себя Том, нагоняя Гарри.

Чем сильнее повышалось настроение Гарри при приближении к последнему крестражу, тем подавленнее чувствовал себя Том. От успешно выполненного дела он не ощущал никакой радости, хотя почти не вспоминал о себе и старом желании жить вечно.

— Нашел! — крикнул Гарри.

Он влез на какой-то комод, чтобы достать диадему с высоко посаженного скелета, видного издалека.

— Она? — уточнил Гарри, отдавая диадему Тому.

По кончикам пальцев пробежал электрический разряд при первом прикосновении. Металл, холодный в руках Гарри, быстро нагревался и теплел в ладонях Тома.

— Она, — подтвердил он.

Гарри вдруг отвернулся и взял с полки какой-то старый учебник зельеварения, пролистав несколько страниц, на которых выделялись пометки.

— Учебник с комментариями Снейпа. Полезная штука на уроках, — объяснил Гарри. — Думаю, не забрать ли с собой, если вернусь, чтобы закончить школу.

Как будто строить планы на неделю вперед было мало. Теперь еще и планы на следующий год и целую жизнь.

— Оставь тут, отсюда он никуда не денется, — уклончиво ответил Том. — Идем, надо впустить всех остальных обратно.

***

Том вынырнул из воды и судорожно поймал ртом воздух, но стало только хуже. Тошнотворный запах обжег небо и нос, и Том чудом подавил рвотный рефлекс, а затем его снова потянуло под воду.

В воспоминаниях возник образ крещения, когда он так же захлебывался, а затем вышел из реки другим человеком.

Темную воду прорезал луч света, и Том потянулся к нему, выплывая. С трудом он выбрался и сразу упал на каменный пол, кашляя и стараясь отдышаться, закрыв нос мокрым рукавом. Гарри уже лежал рядом, привыкая к запаху гнили и разложения, которым за несколько лет пропитались все стены в тоннелях, и в руке держал палочку с зажженным «Люмосом».

— Раньше воды было меньше, — хрипло сказал Том.

— Ага. И еще запах…

Они полежали еще немного — торопиться на смерть Тому совершенно не хотелось, но вскоре в мокрой одежде стало ощутимо неприятно, и пришлось встать, чтобы высушиться парой заклинаний.

Том и Гарри медленно пошли по тоннелю. Не приходилось даже задумываться, какой поворот выбирать на перекрестке — запах заметно усиливался со временем и вел в нужном направлении. Впрочем, как только они выбрались из узких коридоров в просторную комнату, где и лежало тело василиска прямо перед статуей Салазара Слизерина, дышать стало легче.

Том с сожалением посмотрел на труп древнего величественного животного, которое сгинуло в тоннелях под Хогвартсом.

— Лучше отойди подальше, — предупредил он. — Даже на мертвого василиска магия не подействует, так что…

Том открыл рот василиска и ухватился за один из клыков. Упираясь ногой в челюсть, с усилием потянул и оторвал зуб вместе с частью кости.

— И клыком получится уничтожить все предметы? — с сомнением спросил Гарри. — Конечно, я когда-то проткнул таким же дневник, но там была только бумага, а тут металл.

— Яд сам все сделает, — пожал плечами Том.

Он скинул с плеча сумку и начал раскладывать на каменном полу все добытые крестражи: медальон, чашу, диадему. Рядом положил клык.

— Давай один уничтожу я, два — ты, — предложил Гарри. — По-моему, справедливо.

«Нет, не справедливо, — сразу подумал Том, — потому что мне нужно уничтожить еще два самых сложных крестража, мог бы хоть с этими помочь».

До этого момента ему даже в голову не приходило, что снова придется разрушать части своей души. Уничтожить крестраж — как отрезать себе руку. Отрубить руку — в любом случае болезненная, сложная и неприятная процедура, но делать это самому в разы хуже, чем просто отвернуться и терпеть.

— Давай лучше ты уничтожишь два, ты заслужил, — ответил Том. — Я, пожалуй, выберу диадему.

Не дожидаясь реакции Гарри, Том встал на колени и взял клык, а затем решительно вонзил его рядом с синим камнем. Бесценная диадема, веками лежавшая в албанском лесу, раскололась, и на пол потекла жидкость, похожая на темную, почти черную кровь. Тело Тома пронзила боль, и он напрягся, переживая ее и еще раз ударяя диадему клыком.

— Волнительно, правда? — с трудом улыбнулся Том, почувствовав внимательный взгляд Гарри.

— Теперь ты, — добавил он, протягивая клык.

Гарри кивнул, и Том отсел немного в сторону. Он не смотрел на то, что делал Гарри, даже почти не прислушивался, хотя в большом зале каждый звук усиливался эхом и разносился под потолком. Достаточно было просто чувствовать. Том вздрогнул и крепко сжал челюсти, когда Гарри нанес первый удар — по чаше, судя по ощущениям. Будто между расколотыми частями души снова образовалась связь после перерождения, и теперь Том чувствовал, как большие куски уничтожают ядом василиска и отрывают заново.

Гарри ударил в медальон, и Том закричал от боли. Он упал на пол, задыхаясь и крупно дрожа. В медальоне хранился самый крупный из оставшихся осколок души, он был в десять или даже двадцать раз больше той частички, которая до сих пор оставалась в теле самого Тома. Теперь на свете его удерживали только две маленькие части, немного больше сотой от целой души.

Немного придя в себя, Том открыл глаза и увидел перед собой Гарри, направившего на него палочку. По крайней мере, хотя бы что-то не придется объяснять.

— Я же доверял тебе, — голос у Гарри упал. — Я даже… думал, что ты его сын.

Том подавил удивленное и понимающее «Ох» и приподнялся. Гарри крепче сжал палочку.

— Я надеюсь, ты дашь мне все объяснить. Пожалуйста, Гарри. Ты же видишь, что я действительно помог найти и уничтожить все крестражи, неужели я не заслужил, чтобы ты меня выслушал?

— Люди, которые тебя слушали, обычно плохо заканчивали, — мрачно заметил Гарри, но потом убрал палочку и сел напротив.

Том не сомневался, что они оба тоже плохо закончат, но решил сказать это немного позже.

— Недавно я переродился. Я стал другим человеком, мне отпустили все грехи, и я…

— Твои грехи нельзя отпустить, — резко сказал Гарри.

— Если тебя это успокоит, то знай, что даже после отпущения грехов я все равно попаду в ад. Мне дали второй шанс, и я его…

— Просрал.

— Я бы выразился иначе, но это довольно точное слово. Но можно не перебивать, хорошо? В своей новой жизни я использовал Непростительные, воровал, обманывал доверившихся — да, я просрал свой второй шанс на жизнь, и за это остатки моей души сгорят. Но я делал это, чтобы исправить ошибки, чтобы по-настоящему уничтожить того человека, которым я был. Мало просто измениться, если крестражи делали Волдеморта бессмертным. Я умру. А он — никогда.

— Не говори о себе так, будто это другой человек.

Том и правда ощущал себя другим человеком, но решил не спорить.

— Я знал, что ты тоже ищешь крестражи, — продолжил он, — знал, что мы обязательно столкнемся во время этих поисков. Но я ожидал, это случился позже, думал, нам не придется вместе пройти весь этот путь, пережить столько всего. Думал, мне не нужно будет тебя обманывать столько времени. Но когда я встретил тебя в самом начале своего пути, то уже не мог отпустить, потому что ты… тоже был в списке того, что нужно найти.

Гарри непонимающе нахмурился, но промолчал.

— После перерождения я смог взглянуть на все со стороны и понял, в чем причина нашей связи. Она была похожа на мою связь с Нагини — я мог видеть твоими глазами, чувствовать твои эмоции, видеть твои сны. Это лежало на поверхности, но я годами не хотел это замечать. Ты тоже крестраж, Гарри. Убийство твоей матери откололо кусок моей души, и он попал в тебя.

Он замолчал.

— Дай мне… минутку, чтобы подумать, — попросил Гарри.

Том кивнул. В тишине Тайной комнаты капала вода с потолка, вдали пробегали крысы или кто-то пострашнее. Несколько поколений грызунов никогда не видели человека или хищника, живущего в тоннеле, — только его гниющий труп.

— И почему ты сразу меня не убил, когда мы только встретились? — спросил Гарри. — Еще и использовал меня? Заставлял меня помогать тебе и приближать свою смерть?

— Я не хотел тебя убивать, Гарри, — искренне ответил Том. — И до сих пор не хочу, но это необходимо, чтобы уничтожить Волдеморта.

— Тебя! Чтобы уничтожить тебя! Не говори о себе в третьем лице!

Том промолчал, и Гарри снова заговорил:

— Конечно, все сходится… Но неужели ты думаешь, что я поверю тебе снова? После того, как ты уже обманул меня?

— Я знаю, что ты до сих пор веришь мне.

Теперь молчал Гарри.

— Мы оба умрем здесь. Я убью тебя, а потом себя. Так нужно, Гарри. Я бы хотел оттянуть этот момент, но с каждым днем его душа только крепнет. Каждый раз, когда я оступаюсь, он становится сильнее. Скоро я не смогу убить себя, и все начнется заново, если мы не закончим это сейчас.

— Я умру здесь, — как будто для себя подтвердил Гарри, глядя на Тома. — И не важно, насколько я тебе верю.

Вдруг раздался шелест, и Том посмотрел на грудь Гарри — в мешочке на его шее что-то двигалось. В менее драматичный момент это могло бы сильно испугать, но сейчас Гарри только непонимающе нахмурился и достал снитч, который расправил трепещущие крылья. На ладони снитч открылся, и из него выпал неестественно черный камень с идеально ровными гранями и одной некрасивой трещиной по центру. По изображенному символу Том узнал камень из фамильного кольца.

По комнате прошел сквозняк, принося немного свежего воздуха, и Гарри оглядывался, смотря на что-то вокруг, пока взгляд Тома был прикован к камню, в котором когда-то хранилась четверть его души. Несмотря на все легенды, которые прочитал Том, камень не показывал ему умерших близких — может быть, потому что ему просто некого было воскрешать.

— Можешь оставить письмо или какое-нибудь послание, — предложил Том, снова посмотрев на Гарри. — Твои друзья рядом, и они должны знать.

— Уверен, они сами поймут, — Гарри оставил палочку на полу и встал.

Том тоже встал. Сложно было поверить, что вот так все закончится. Так внезапно. 

— Последнее слово или вроде того? — предложил Том.

— А разве в этом есть смысл, если мое последнее слово умрет здесь с нами? Но если хочешь что-то пафосное, то знай, что я вернусь с того света и достану тебя, если ты обманул меня, — Гарри скривил губы в едва заметной улыбке. — И знаешь, в последние дни было здорово. Когда я еще не знал, что ненавижу тебя.

— Спасибо, Гарри. И… прости меня? — непривычные слова сорвались с губ, чтобы смениться гораздо более знакомым: — Авада Кедавра!

Зеленый луч попал в грудь, и Гарри не успел даже вскрикнуть, прежде чем тихо упал.

Впервые Том почувствовал, что его душа — то немногое, что осталось от нее, — разрывается на части из-за убийства. Каждую клеточку снова пронзила боль из-за потери крестража, но уже не настолько сильная — в Гарри жила лишь небольшая часть души, хотя даже ее было больше, чем оставалось в теле самого Тома. Он устало сел на пол, отвернувшись от Гарри, разбитых крестражей и трупа василиска.

Том не хотел убивать Гарри. Но он хотел убить Волдеморта, и этого оказалось достаточно, чтобы использовать убивающее заклинание на другом человеке. Хотя не каждый смог бы стать убийцей, вором и предателем всего за несколько дней новой жизни. Тем более — ради общего блага. Несколько минут Том сидел, осознавая произошедшее и все свои поступки, вспоминая последние дни и годы прежней жизни. 

А потом за спиной раздался шорох, Том почувствовал легкое прикосновение палочки к своему затылку и услышал голос Гарри:

— Разве ты не обещал, что убьешь себя? Сколько еще раз ты хочешь меня обмануть?

Том улыбнулся и закрыл глаза.

— Больше ни разу.


End file.
